rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Ship
A fresh air blow and a gust of storm! Dance of colorfil butterflies and downfall of raindrops. Are you ready to ascend to the Celestial Ship where your dreams come true? The Celestial Ship connects the world of earth magic to the wonders of sky. Accept the gifts of wind and air gods. Ascend to the sky and make your most daring dreams real. The Celestial Key witholding a unique power will open the passage to the Castle Nebulous. Beware of the powerful trophy awaiting you in the Celestial Ship. Only the bravest hearts and sharpest minds can find the Ruby Lightning. Use it to proceed further, to new magic victories of yours. __TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *8 Dragon Coins *4 Paper Lanterns *4 Lunar Fireflys *4 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Eterious the Dragon Food: 22.000 Feed Times: 58 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Sky Element' Felicia the Fortuneteller: I am full of excitement! We are past gloomy forests and enchanted caves in our path to the Supermagician Dwelling. Together we will fill our lungs with the magic air of the Celestial Ship. *Organize an Epedition and feed the Eterious the Dragon *Explore the Celestial Ship Astronomer Andrew: Felicia, please keep in mind that we are in the wizards' land. Everything, even the air element, is enchanted. It will not open its secret as easy as you would like to. 'Celestial Key' Felicia the Fortuneteller: Here it is, the Celestial Key made of beautiful rainbow energies. These energies saturate the Key with power. With it we shall proceed to the most daring dreams of ours. *You need 10 Oblivion Fogs from the Hunchback *Get 10 Fire Dusts from the Juggler *Assemble the Celestial Key Felicia the Fortuneteller: This is so exciting to materialize all our dreams and fulfill all goals. We have gone a long way, passed through the Valley of Magicians and now we finally opened the path to the Castle Nebulous! 'Soul of Butterfly' Felicia the Fortuneteller: The only thing left is to breathe life into the Soul of Butterfly. This is only possible when the butterfly is dancing. I let go all the butterflies that we found in our journey, let them fly and begin their magic dance. *You need 2 Flower Nectar from the Dryad *Find 2 Green Fowl-grass from Tree *Assemble the Soul of Butterfly Felicia the Fortuneteller: Andrew, move over here. Look how dazzling this dance of butterflies is. It feels like our colored dreams are flying around us. This is so beautiful! '' 'Furs of Aeolus' ''Astronomer Andrew: I wasn't lingering either, Felicia. I have met every wind and got gifts from each of them. We will assemble the magic Furs of Aeolus and fill it with sounds of pipes and fifes. Then we will be able to control winds. *You need 2 Reed Pipes from the Sea Nymph *Find 2 Double Pipe from the Celestial Elemental *To assemble the Furs of Aeolus Astronomer Andrew: I liked being on the Celestial Ship. Our dreams are close to becoming real. Soon we will reach the Super Magician Dwelling. And then we will have the power over the Time Portals. Then we will be able to return Professor Bellows back home. Next stop: Castle Nebulous Search Thingies